


Flowers & Chocolates

by Klats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klats/pseuds/Klats
Summary: It's Valentine's day and it's the perfect day for confessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Lapidot week on tumblr. It's a one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

Lapis was leaning against a few lockers while reading a few of the Valentine’s day cards she’d received in her locker from anonymous senders. “What are those? More love confessions, Lazuli?” Peridot asked nasally as she approached her locker next to taller girl. Lapis grinned as her eyes narrowed, “why? You jealous?” 

“What!?” She squawked, “me? Jealous? No. All the ladies are lining up to just get them some of this, ” her small hand motioned down her body. Lapis couldn’t help herself and snorted in response, “oh yeah, I see them all now. All none of them.” Peridot laughed and punched Lapis’ arm, “let me just get my books for tomorrow and we’ll walk home.”

The blue haired girl bit her lip nervously as she watched the shorter blonde open her locker, _’she’s gonna hate them!’_ Lapis moved her hands into her pockets and awkwardly feigned interest on the lockers across from them. Peridot stopped and stared at what was in her locker, “what is this? ” she held a bouquet of green and blue roses and a heart shaped box of robot chocolates, _‘she hates it. I fucked up. What a clichè. Way to go Lapis.’_ Lapis was the only other student in school that knew Peridot’s locker combination.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” A pathetic grin spread across her lips, “do you like them? ” “Hm…” Peridot looked down at the roses in her arms and the giant box of robo-chocolates, she did like chocolates and blue and green did go pretty well together, “ye-yeah.” “Great! I was so nervous you’d say no…” “Why?” Peridot asked with confusion and suspicion that something else was up. Lapis froze for a second, then dropped the arm that was nervously gripping her hair. She took a step forward towards Peridot, Peri took two, almost three if the lockers weren’t behind her.

Lapis closed the gap between them and softened her eyes, “maybe there was someone in that line, lining up for you, for a very long time. ” She pressed a hand against the lockers behind Peridot. Lapis’ face flushed as she watched how cute Peridot looked before her, her face red and her eyes nervous, “I’ve liked you for a very long time, Peridot. I wasn’t ever interested in anyone else. ” 

Peridot gulped hard as her heart raced, “I-I-” she couldn’t voice what she wanted to say, instead she gathered her things in one arm, reached forward with her free hand, grabbed Lapis by the shirt and pulled her foward to quickly connect their lips with a hard kiss.

Lapis was caught off guard, _‘this sneaky snake, stole my move.’_ She smiled and melted into Peridot’s soft lips. They were everything she’s ever dreamed of. Peridot pulled away, their breaths heavy between them, “I feel the same way, Lapis.” Their eyes met again, then their lips, Lapis’ arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. With one quick movement she was holding Peridot, bridal style, “let’s go home!” “Wait! I need to get my books still! ”


End file.
